College Chaos
by trunksgf96
Summary: This is the sequel to Highschool Chaos. Kara Son is finally off in the college of her dreams. But, she soon realizes that leaving was harder than she thought. After 2 years she finally gets her degree in the major she wanted, but wants to continue her education elsewhere. She decides to go to the school where not only her brother attends, but her ex-boyfriend is at as well.
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay so here it is! The sequel to Highschool Chaos. Please note that this is a prequel, and not the best...but it introduces the story, while showing background from Highscool Chaos. The next chapter, will be 10x better, but please still review when you finish reading! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story so far is Kara Son.**

* * *

Prologue

College. What was college...well it all depends on what you want it to be. College can be the best time of your life, where you make your closest friends and your life can change forever. It can be the worst time in your life when no one likes you, and you fail your classes. Usually, college is a mixture of both. Some days, will be the best when everything is going right, and some days will be the worst when nothing goes right. My college experience just started, and I was only half a year into my freshman year at West City Academy. So far, it was the best time of my life.

By the way, I'm Kara Son. Daughter of Goku Son the savior of the world multiple times. Not only did he defeat the evil King Piccolo when he was 13, but he also defeated Piccolo Junior, the saiyans, and Frieza. My brother and I defeated Cell, and I defeated Barbee, the sister of Frieza who tried to avenge her brother. My life has been hectic, and being half-saiyan doesn't help much either. But for the past year the world has been calm, and no one has tried to take over the earth. I have just been enjoying my time in college while I can.

Highschool was hectic...I mean it was great, and I enjoyed it...but boy it was difficult. Now I really hope that if you're reading this, that you have already read Highschool Chaos, because I really don't want to go over my whole highschool life again. But, for the newbies who are too lazy to read that story I will give a quick overview.

I started highschool as a Sophmore...yeah I know it's an awkward year to start, but you can blame my mom for that one. Anyways Before that I was homeschooled with my twin brother Gohan. We pretty much studied everything, and already knew everything that we were going to study in the public schools anyway...my mom wanted us to make friends. So we started school met some new people, and became best friends with Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa. Our old best friend came back from the future (like that movie you know) and decided to live in our time, his name was Mirai. Yeah, that's right, I said Mirai as in Mirai Briefs, you know the famous one. Anyways he came back and decided to also come to our school. Well when I first met Mirai, I was in love with him...but I was 5 and he was 6...and then we saved the world together when I was 8 and he was 9. Long story short, My crush had not faded a bit.

So throughout highschool I got my first boyfriend, who cheated on me. Made out with my best friend (Mirai). Lost my bestfriend for a year (again Mirai), and then started dating my best friend in senior year (guess who? Yep Mirai). And then I saved the world from Barbee got accepted into 2 different universities. Chose to go to West City Art Academy where I could experience my dream. Told Mirai, he got mad and said I broke a promise (which I never made) and well we broke up, and I left for college. I haven't seen or talked to him since. It has only been 6 months...but I'm over him.

So, what you're about to read is more of my drama filled life in college. And, because it's college that means more drama, bad language, sexual themes, and more drama...so be prepared for the sequel you have all been waiting for. Cause it's time for College Chaos!

-Kara Son

* * *

**Me: Hey so I know this is kinda whatever, but I do ask that you read on to the next chapters. They are so much better! Anyways just because this isn't the best doesn't mean you shouldn't give the rest of the story a chance.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: This is kinda important so PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so here it is the first chapter of College Chaos. I'm so sorry it took forever, but everytime I tried writing it never turned out how I wanted...usually because it felt like is was going to fast. So here it is, and I'm sorry if it's kinda boring...but it will get better as the story progresses.**

**Also Understand that this chapter is the day that Kara left. Not six months into her college experience like it says in the prologue. This is to just get the story started. I only put the prologue so there could be some background info. **

**Also understand that I don't know how College works. I'm a senior in high school, so ya this is just what I came up with, and I'm sorry it's not accurate. **

**Anyways...That's pretty much all I have to say before you read. So please enjoy xD **

**OH REVIEW AT THE END!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ characters mentioned in this story. I only own Kara, and other characters I make up along the way**

* * *

**College Chaos**

**Chapter 1:**

Anger…Anger blinded me as I flew above the forest that surrounded my home. I couldn't believe Mirai…after all that we have been through and he decides to be a little beyotch and get mad at me for going to another college. Tears flooded into my eyes, but I wouldn't be weak. The air dried them as fast as they came, and instead of training I decided to go home. I walked into my house and went straight to my room and packed all my clothing and belongings in a capsule. As I walked past the trashcan I saw a shine, and went over to pick up the necklace that Mirai gave me.

"AHHHHH! You're such an asshole!" I yelled while throwing it back into the trashcan.

I picked up the bracelet Bulma made to hide your chi and slipped it on before writing a note to my family. When I finished I quickly gave it a read over.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Gohan and Goten,_

_I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I left. Not run-away…but I am leaving for college. I wish you could be here, but I can't wait I have to leave now. Some things happened between Mirai and I…and this is the only choice I have to not have to deal with him again. Please, forgive me and don't call me because I'm changing my number. I'll call you when I get settled in. _

_Love lots, _

_Kara_

I placed the note down on the table, and let out a big sigh before walking out the front door, and floating up into the air, and flying towards my dream. When I was almost to West City boundaries I landed and decided to take a taxi the rest of the way. I flagged one down and got in the backseat.

"Where you headed darling?"

"West City Art Academy."

He nodded and drove off towards the campus on the other side of town. We passed Capsule Corp. five minutes into the drive, and I stared at the building.

"Beautiful Building, huh?" The driver asked

"Excuse me?" I responded looking away and towards the road in front of us

"Capsule Corp. It's a beautiful building."

"Yeah…it sure is."

We continued driving and after about 30 minutes arrived at the front gate on campus. The guard stopped us, and asked where we are headed. I told the driver to tell him that I'm a new student and need to get registered. The guard told us where to go and a few minutes later we arrived. I quickly paid the driver and got out and walked inside the building. I was greeted by soothing classical music overhead, and some chattering parents sitting in chairs.

"Hi! How can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk

"Oh, hello. Um…I'm here to get registered."

"Have you been accepted?"

"Yes, I have my letter of acceptance…" I pulled out the letter and put it on her desk

"Wow, a full scholarship, those are very rare you know. You have to have great talent and grades to receive one." She said while reviewing my letter

I nodded and she smiled up at me before she started typing on her computer. After approximently five minutes she stopped typing and looked up at me.

"Okay darling, is there a specific major you want to be in, or do you want to start off undecided?"

"Music. Specifically Singing."

"Ah, a singer. How about a Major in Music and a Minor in Theater?"

"You mean Theater as in Plays and Musicals?"

"Yes deary."

"I've never been in anything like that…"

"Would you want to?"

"Well it does sound fun."

"Then let's try that, and if you don't like it you can always change it."

I nodded while she finished typing on her computer, and then handed me back my letter. I placed it in my messenger bag that hung across my shoulders, and looked back up at her.

"Alright darling, well, move-in day isn't until Monday. Do you have anyplace to stay until then?"

"I'll just get a hotel. Thank you."

She nodded and I turned around and walked out of the office. I took in a deep breath, and let it out before pulling out my phone and calling a cab and told him to bring me to the cell phone shop. He nodded and drove me to the nearest one, and I told him to wait while I went inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I need a new phone, and to change my number."

"Is there a certain phone you're interested in?"

"The newest model."

He nodded and brought out a touch screen and handed it to me. I nodded and he sat me down in a chair and sat behind a desk and started typing all the information. He told me what my new number was and asked if I wanted to transfer all my contacts. I nodded and after about five more minutes and a payment I was walking out of the store and back to the cab, and told him to drop me off at a nice hotel. We arrived and I quickly paid the driver and walked in.

"May I help you?"

"I would like a room."

"How long will you be staying?"

"Until Monday."

She typed in her computer and asked to see my ID, and I handed it over. She handed it back, and told me how much it would be. I gave her my debit card and she swiped it and handed me my room key. I thanked her and walked up to where I would be staying for the next 2 days. As I opened the door I let out a sigh and plopped down on the bed. 'What a day' I thought to myself. I sat up on the bed and pulled out my new phone and looked through my contacts for Gohan. I touched the screen to call him and held the phone to my ear and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, this is Gohan Son speaking."

"Hey, Gohan." I responded

"Kara! Where the hell are you! Mom is freaking out, and dad and I can't find you ki signature."

"I explained it all in the letter. I had to leave, and I just went to the town where the college is."

"What college is that?"

"West City Art Academy. But you CANNOT tell Mirai."

"Why, what happened?"

"We broke up…"

I heard silence on the other hand and Gohan didn't speak up for a good minute before asking,

"Would it be okay if I asked why?"

"I tried to tell him that I was going to a different college, and before I could explain the situation he had a temper tantrum and walked out."

"Well, he's an asshole…he'll probably come over to apologize when he realizes his mistake."

"I don't care. I don't even want to hear about him. He shouldn't have done that."

"I understand. Look I won't tell him if you don't want me to."

"Thank you."

I heard a muffled 'Gohan who are you talking to?' and Gohan responding and a quick shuffle before my mothers voice came from the other end.

"Kara! You better get home now young lady!"

"No, mom. I'm going to college. You were going to have to let me go soon anyway."

"I'm not trying to keep you from leaving, I just want a proper goodbye from my only daughter."

"This is my goodbye. I will come to visit on breaks. I promise."

She sighed before saying, "Okay…just be safe."

"I will."

We talked a little more about my situation and I finally said my goodbyes to my family. I laid in my bed ready for bed and before going to sleep made a list in my phone of what needed to get done before Monday._ 'Get a car, register for classes, look for a job.'_ I yawned and placed my phone on the nightstand before closing my eyes and getting some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Me: So how was it? I want to know IN A REVIEW! it's down there you just gotta type a few words. And again I promise it will get SOOOOOOO much better when I write more xD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: So here it is the second chapter, and again it is kinda slow, but if you keep reading it will get so much more interesting. Soon there will be a time skip to the 6 months later mentioned in the prologue. So just a few more chapters about her beginning in college. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I only own this story plot and Kara Son**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I felt the bright sun against my eyelids and knew I couldn't fight it anymore. I opened my eyes and stretched my arms over my head and yawned before standing up out my bed and checking my phone for the time. '10:07 am'. I walked over to wear I placed my purse on the desk and pulled out my capsule case and opened it to find the capsule that held my clothing. I de-capsulized it in front of me and searched through my clothing and put on a simple purple v-neck shirt and some washed out jean shorts. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and when I was passing by the mirror on my way out the door, I looked at myself and came to the conclusion that it was time to try out a new look.

I called a cab on my way out of the hotel and went downstairs and waited for the cab to come pick me up. When it finally arrived I told him to drop me off at the nearest capsule store. We arrived 5 minutes later and I went inside and right to the counter.

"How may I help you?" the man behind the counter asked

"I need a vehicle." I said simply

"We have cars, scooters, airplanes, helicopters. Anything specific you want?"

"I have always wanted a motorcycle." I said eagerly

"Well you're in luck, we just got the brand new Shadow Sp in stock."

"What's so special about the Shadow Sp?" I asked

The man told me about all the special things it did that no other motorcycle couldn't do. When he was finished talking he bent down and got a capsule from under the counter and held it out for me.

"Would you like to take it for a test drive?" He asked with a glint in his eye

I nodded my head yes and the man walked out of the shop with me behind him. After we walked a few feet away from the shop he de-capsulized the motorcycle. I stared at its sleek black frame and black leather seats and slowly walked up to it and climbed on board. The man walked up next to me and put the key in the ignition and started it up.

"Go ahead and take it for a few laps around the shop." He said with assurance

As soon as he said that I turned the accelerator and the motorcycle took off. I turned the handles and went around the building a few times before finally coming to a complete stop next to the man. I got off the motorcycle and re-capsulized it before turning towards him and asking,

"How much?"

"For you? 36,000 zeni."

I calculated the money I had in my head. 'I got 10 million zeni from Hercule for letting him win the WMAT and gave most of it to my mom. I kept 100 grand for myself and spent about 2 hundred on taxies. So if I buy this motorcycle I'll have approximately 63, 800 zeni left. Enough to finish buying what I need and still put some in the bank for emergencies.' I took out my debit card and handed it to the man. He smiled and walked back into the shop with me behind him. He went back behind the counter and before swiping the card asked,

"May I interest you in a helmet? For protection?"

'Common sales person. Trying to get more money out of me. Technically I don't need one, but I have to act normal so I might as well.' I nodded my head yes and he pulled out a two different types. They had one that was just a helmet, and one that went over the whole head and had plastic over the eyes to see out of that could open and close.

"I'll take the one that goes over my head."

"That will add about 200 more zeni to the bill."

I let out a big sigh before nodding yes. He smiled and swiped my card before handing it back with my motorcycle capsule and my helmet.

"I hope you enjoy."

"Thanks."

I walked out of the shop and de-capsulized my motorcycle in the parking lot. I climbed on board and rode off to find a hairdresser. After about 30 minutes I finally found one and after capsulizing my motorcycle went inside towards the counter. A man was leaning back in a chair and read a magazine while I stood behind the counter in front of him. He seemed to take no notice that was there so cleared my throat to get his attention. His eyes looked up at me over the magazine and he let out a sigh before marking his place and closing the magazine.

"How may I help you?"

"I want to change my hair style."

"Well what else could you be here for?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing

"Um how much for a haircut?"

"Just a haircut? 20 zeni. What do you want done?"

"I want it cut a little shorter and some layers. Instead of straight bangs like I have always had I want choppy side bangs…and I think I want to die it. I'm thinking purple-black on-top and platinum on the bottom."

"Okay so a cut and style, plus whole head die, and highlights will come to about 140 zeni."

"Okay."

I started digging in my bag for my card and before I could pull it out he said,

"You pay after you're done."

"Oh."

"Follow me."

I followed him into the back where a few people where getting their hair done and he sat me down in a chair and placed a black covering over me to protect my clothes and skin from getting hair and dye on them. And pumped my chair up so that it was at a height that suited him. He took the band out of my hair that held it up, and shook it out.

He left to go make the die for the majority of my hair, and came back in about 5 minutes. He separated my hair and covered the bottom layer to keep the darker die from getting on it. After he covered my hair with the die he put a shower cap over it keeping the bottom layer out and led me to the hair dryer, and sat me down while he went to clean up his station. I sat on the chair reading a magazine for about 30 minutes when the hair stylist came back and led me to another chair that leaned back with a sink behind it.

"Place your neck on the indent in the sink, I'm going to wash the die out of your hair."

He rinsed out the die and wrapped a towel around the wet part of my hair and dried it slightly with the hairdryer before clipping it up and focusing on the layer that hasn't been died yet. He left to make more die and came back and quickly covered the bottom layer and covered it in foil, and put my whole head in another shower cap and sat me down at the hairdryer again. I sat there for another 20 minutes and he came and washed the die out my hair, before leading me back to my original chair and unclipping all my hair.

"How short do you want me to cut it?"

"Just 1 or 2 inches off, with layers."

He nodded and separated my hair before he started cutting and styling it. After about 45 minutes he finally finished and asked,

"Do you want me to blow dry?"

"Sure."

He took out the blow dryer and started drying my hair. After about 15 minutes he was finally done and showed me in the mirror.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you."

He led me back to the counter and told me the different products he used and what he suggested would be good for me to buy for my hair. I took all the things he suggested and finally got the total for my hair

"It's going to be a total of 220 zeni."

I handed him my card, and he swiped it before giving it back with his business card. I left the salon and de-capsulized my motorcycle and headed back to the hotel for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: So here is chapter 3...boy am I on a role. This is personally my favorite chapters so far, and I think you will all love it. Next chapter she finally moves in to her dorm and starts classes. I will have it up as soon as I write it. Please review when you finish reading, it will make me so happy to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ (there is no mention of DBZ in here except maybe some fighting) I only own Kara Son and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I weaved through traffic as I made my way to the Jazz Bar for my interview for a job as a waitress. I finally arrived and capsulized my motorcycle and held onto my helmet as I walked towards the door. I let out a deep breath and pulled down on my blazer before walking inside. I walked up to the hostess and she asked,

"How many?"

"I'm not here to eat. I actually have a job interview."

"Oh you must be Kara Son! How are you? I'm Nikki, we talked on the fine."

"Oh…um…I'm doing well."

She laughed lightly before motioning me to follow her and saying, "I'm the assistant manager, follow me to the back and you can meet Chris, the manager."

We walked through the restaurant passing by tables filled with different types of people. We walked by the bar where a few guys, about college age, where watching a game. We walked into the kitchen and straight to an office in the back. Nikki knocked on the door, and opened it slightly. I heard a man laughing and say, "Thank you, for coming today. I will definitely consider you for the job." I heard a squeak of a chair, and a woman walked passed Nikki through the door and walked out of the kitchen. _'Great…competition for the job.'_

"Chris?" Nikki asked

"What's up?"

"I have another interviewee for the job."

"Okay send her in."

Nikki motioned me to go inside and gave me a small pat on the back as I walked passed her. She quietly shut the door, and I looked back at the door, before looking at the man shuffling at his desk. He moved some papers around before kindly saying,

"Please take a seat."

I sat down in one of the chairs that was in front of his desk, and placed my bag on the floor next to me before looking up and seeing Chris' eyes on me. I gulped, and smiled back at him.

"So, what is your name?" He asked

"Kara Son, sir." I answered nervously

"No need to be nervous Kara." He said sympathetically. "How old are you?"

"18."

"So, fresh from High School. You going to college?"

"Yes sir. I'm attending West City Art Academy."

"That's good. Do you have a resume?"

"Yes." I picked up my bag from the floor, and shuffled through it for my resume, and pulled it out and placed it on his desk. He picked it up and skimmed over it before looking at me.

"So you have never had an actual job before?"

"Well I have babysat my little brother for my mother. And, a family friend's son as well. When you have to watch them at the same time, it's quite a job sir." I said with a laugh

"So, I'm guessing the boys are friends, and like to get into trouble."

"Yes, sir."

"Why do you want this job?"

"Because, I want to make the most of my experience while in college. I think having a job, will teach me lessons about the real world that I need to know."

"Well, you have quite the resume. Straight A's and an impressive GPA. I'm assuming you were your class Valedictorian?"

"No, sir. I was Saledictorian. My brother was Valedictorian."

"Ahh, smarter brother." He said with a laugh

"He's only smarter with the books. I'm smarter in the streets."

Chris laughed and placed my resume on top of a pile of papers and stood up and walked around his desk. He held out a hand towards me, and helped me up before grabbing my bag off the floor and handing it to me. He walked over to the door and opened it for me. As I walked past him, he held out his hand for a handshake.

"I will definitely consider you for the job."

I shook his hand before walking out the door, and walking through the kitchen with my heels clicking on the floor. I walked out of the kitchen and into the restraint, and past the hostess to the door.

"Oh how did the interview go?" Nikki asked kindly

"Good. He said he would definitely consider me for the job."

"Well he says that to everyone. Here's the trick to know if he liked you. Did he shake your hand at the door?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes

"Yeah." I said slowly

"He likes you. The one who just left didn't get the handshake, and she was the only one up for the job. So you will probably get it." She said cheerfully

"That's good to know." I said

"I will give you a call to let you know."

"Thank you."

I waved goodbye as I walked out of the door, and de-capsulized my motorcycle to head back to the hotel. When I got back to my room, I sat down at the desk where my laptop was placed, and opened it up. I logged on to the hotel Wi-Fi and got online to the college website to register for classes. I scrolled through all the classes trying to decide what to take. 'Let's see I need to take 15 hours this semester. So which classes do I need to take?' I scrolled through the list once more and noted that unlike most colleges I didn't need to take the basic classes, only the ones for my major. 'That would also be why this is only a two year college.'

I decided on taking five classes, for three hours each. I signed up for Beginning Acting, Theater Appreciation, Beginner Singing 101 (AN: I have no idea if this is a real class, but…deal with it), History of Rock Music, and Electric Music Techniques. After I signed up for my classes I decided to make note of my schedule on a calendar. On Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays I had Beginning Acting at 10:00 am, and History of Rock Music at 2:00 pm. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I had Electric Music Techniques at 8:00 am, Theater Appreciation at 10:00 am, and Beginner Singing 101 at 2:00 pm. I let out a sigh as I placed the calendar back in my laptop bag, and checked the time, '6:15 pm.' My stomach let out a growl and I decided now was a good time to get something to eat. I decided it would be nice to walk to a restaurant and grabbed my leather jacket on the way out of my room. I slipped it on over my red tank top as I walked out the hotel front doors. I walked off hotel grounds and turned right to head over to the Sports Bar just a block away.

As I was walking I heard a rustle from the alley I was passing. And turned to look over. I slowed my walking, and squinted my eyes to try and see something. Suddenly I felt a yank on my arm that caused me fall into the darkness. I looked up and saw a man standing over me.

"Look what I found. A beautiful woman walking alone." He said with a crinkle in his forehead

More men came out of the shadows and surrounded me, with sinister smiles on their faces. I looked all around me, and the one whole talked before came forward to speak again.

"We won't hurt you, if you do as we say." He said wickedly

"How about, I don't hurt you if you let me go." I said fiercely

"Oh, a girl with attitude. I like that. Kermit pick her up, and tie her hands. We're gonna have some fun."

The man on my right grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me up, before forcing my arms around my back and tying them together. When he was finished the whole gang stood around me while they forced me against a dumpster.

"If you make no noise, we won't gag you." The leader said in what he thought was a threatening voice.

As soon as the leaders hand came up to pull on my shirt, I kicked my foot into his groin. As soon as he yelled in pain the whole gang went into action to beat me, but I beat them to it. I ripped the rope from around my wrists in one pull, and sent a punch to the guy to my right. The guy to my left tried to send a punch to my face while I wasn't looking, but I blocked it with my other hand and brought my leg around to kick him off balance. One of the other two men locked my hands behind my back while the other one stood in front of me with a wicked grin. Although I could have easily gotten out of the man grasp I decided on another move. I flipped the man behind me, over my head and onto the man in front of me causing them both to go down. The leader got up again tried to lunge at me from behind, but I simply flipped and sent a kick to his chest causing him to crash into the brick wall. I let out a sigh, and pulled out my phone to call 911 and report the gang now passed out in the alley way, before making my way to dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

**Me:So this is kind of a boring chapter...but I needed it. You always have to have those filler chapters, and that's mostly what this is. I hope you enjoy it anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I only own Kara Son and now Layla May**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

I finished packing all my things, before making my way down to the lobby of the hotel and checking out of my hotel room. I left the building and got on my motorcycle before riding off towards the school. I stopped by the residence hall to find out which room I would be staying in. There was a line waiting to talk to the receptionist and after 30 minutes, it was finally my turn.

"Name?" The receptionist asked

"Kara Son."

She typed my name in the keyboard and the printer came to life. Once everything was done printing she handed it to me and explained everything. She handed me a plastic card and said,

"This is the card that will let you in the dorm building."

She then pushed some papers towards me and explained,

"You're in Dorm C, and your room number is 304. Your roommate is Layla May. I believe she already checked in so should be in the room un-packing."

I picked up the papers and thanked her as I walked out of the building and checked the map of where I was heading. I got on my motorcycle and rode over to where Dorm C was. When I arrived I capsulized my motorcycle, and walked into the building and was met by a group of students.

"Hey, we are the CA's of this dorm. What's your room number?" The girl said perkily

"Uh, 304." I responded

"Well here is your key." She said while handing me my key. "If there's anything you need don't be afraid to come to us. There is a CA on each floor of the Dorm."

"Thank you."

I walked past them and pushed the button for the elevator, which opened right when I pressed it. I rode it to floor three, and walked over to my room. I unlocked the door, and walked right in. The first thing I noticed was a bright red headed girl hanging clothes in one of the closest. When the door shut she turned around and smiled.

"You must be Kara. My name is Layla. Layla May." She said eagerly

"Hi." I said awkwardly

"Oh don't be so awkward, we are gonna be the best roommates and best of friends. So what is your Major? I'm Majoring in Theater! I want to be an actor, I always found acting to be fun. You know up on stage pretending to be someone you're not."

While there was a pause in her monologue, I decided to answer her question, "Music. I want to be a singer, and I'm minoring in Theater."

"So you like theater to?"

"Well I have actually never been in a play or musical, but it sounds fun."

"We're going to get along great. Anyways I hope you don't mind, I took the left side of the room."

"It's no problem. I'm just gonna unpack."

Layla nodded before turning back to her closet and continued to hang up her clothes. I took my capsule case out of my bag and took out the capsule that held all my clothes. I de-capsulized it on my bed, and two suitcases appeared. I opened the bigger one first, and started hanging the clothes in the closet. After 5 minutes of silence I decided I needed some background noise. I grabbed my I-pod out of my bag and plugged my headphones in before putting it in my pocket and putting the headphones in my ears. Music started blaring in my ears, and I continued putting all my clothes away in the closet and dresser.

Without realizing it I started singing to the song that was playing on my I-pod, and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Layla smiling behind me. I pulled a headphone out of one of my ears, and paused the music.

"You were singing." She said with a smile

"I was? Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you're an awesome singer. Let me guess, you want to be a singer?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you do the right things, that is gonna happen for you. Do you write music?"

"Yeah, I also play acoustic guitar."

"That is so awesome. The main reason I interrupted you is because the activity fair is starting, and I was going to head out…if you want to come."

"Sure, let me just put away the last of my clothes."

She nodded and I finished putting away the last of my shirts before grabbing my bag, and putting over my shoulder and following her out of our room. We walked to the elevator and went downstairs. We walked out the door, and started walking across the parking lot towards a field filled with different booths. We walked along the sidewalk, looking at each one. Layla pulled me towards the drama club booth and signed her name on the list and talked to the people behind it. I looked around and my eyes locked on a sign that read 'Martial Arts Club.' I smiled before grabbing Layla's arm and pulling her with me to the booth.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To a booth that I want to check out."

We arrived at the martial arts booth, and I found the list to write me name down. Before I could though to buff college guys came around and looked at me. I smiled at them, and opened the cap to the pen with a pop, to write my name down.

"What do you think you're doing?" The guy with the dark hair asked

"Isn't it obvious, I'm signing up for tryouts." I said snidely

"Sorry, no girls aloud." The other guy with blond hair said

"Excuse me?"

"We don't want any girls trying out. The team is as strong as the weakest person, and a girl won't do us any good." Blondie said

"Well, let me try out and we will just see."

The man with the blond hair opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the dark haired one, "Fine, you can try out. I would love to see you embarrass yourself."

"I'm not the one who is going to be embarrassed." I responded with attitude

I signed my name on the list and walked away with Layla right behind me. We continued walking through the fair and the only other club I signed up for was the song writing club. Layla and I made our way back to our dorm, and as soon as we got there my stomach decided it was lunch time. I changed out of my day clothes and into some gym clothes that consisted with shorts and a tank top. I tied my shoes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I turned toward Layla and asked,

"You wanna pick up some lunch?"

"You look like you're about to go to the gym."

"Well I was thinking we could eat, and then I was gonna go work out."

"I'll go with you to work out, if we do that first."

I nodded and she grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. _'Great, now I can't go somewhere private and practice martial arts.'_ After 5 minutes Layla walked out and put on her shoes, before we walked out of the dorm and headed towards the gym. We walked in and found a couple of Jocks lifting weights and dancers practicing their dances.

"How about we go to the treadmill for a while." Layla suggested

"Sure."

We walked upstairs where all the treadmills where located, and I started my music before stepping on it and starting it up slow. After warming up like Layla I increased the speed, and started a light jog. I looked over at Layla and saw her stay at her speed of a fast walk. I wanted to run, and decided there was nothing wrong with it. I increased the speed once more until I started running, and finally the speed was maxed out. I ran with the treadmill, and although I could go faster decided this would have to work. I ran at this speed for 30 minutes before I felt my tank top start to get wet. I stripped it over my head only leaving only my sports bra, and placed it where the rest of my belongings were. After 30 more minutes I say Layla start to slow down, and I took out one of my headphones and looked over at her.

"I have no idea how you're still running at that speed! It's been an hour."

I slowed down the treadmill to match her speed and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I'm really atheletic."

"No kidding."

We walked for 5 minutes before Layla turned off her treadmill with me following close behind. I turned off my I-pod and replaced my tank top before following her out of the gym and towards the café for lunch. I put almost everything they had on my plate and followed Layla to a booth in the back. We started eating and she started talking.

"So…martial arts? I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. I have grown up with martial arts, trust me I'm good."

"Well, that was a bold move standing up to those guys. I mean just because you try out, doesn't mean you'll make them team."

"I know…but they would be foolish to not let me on the team."

"The Martial Arts team, hasn't been doing well the last few years. We're last on the records, and it's up to those guys to pull us up…or else the team will be cut."

"How do you know all this? Aren't you a freshman, like me?"

"Yes, I did my research on this school. I know a lot…and my brother went here."

"I see…"

We finished eating in silence, and headed back to the dorm. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to start classes and try out for this martial arts team. _'It would do them well to have me on their team. If anyone can save it from being cut, it's me.'_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: So here is chapter 5. I actually had it finished for a while now, but didn't post it. I already have most of the chapter of the time jump done...but I think that's going to be chapter 7. I need one more filler chapter before the time jump. Anyways, I know the chapters are kinda short compared to my longer chapters from Highschool Chaos...but when I get farther into the story they will get longer and more interesting. Anyways I hope you enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ only Kara Son, Layla, and Robert**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

My alarm went off at 6:30 on Tuesday, the first day of class. I opened my eyes and pressed the button to turn off the alarm. I looked over at the other bed, and say Layla tangled up in her sheets. I tried to be as quiet as possible, as I walked over the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly took my shower, and got out and walked over to my closet with my towel wrapped around me. I looked through my clothes and grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra, and went back to the bathroom to slip those on. I quietly tip toed to my dresser and looked through my shirt drawer to find what I wanted to wear. I decided on a long black and blue checkered tank top with black ripped skinny jeans. I walked to the sink area next to the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair, and decided to put a big black bow in it. I applied a little eyeliner and mascara to finish, and grabbed my keys, cellphone, and backpack and headed out the door to the café for breakfast. I slipped my helmet over my head and de-capsulized my motorcycle before driving off.

After I fininshed my breakfast, I checked the time on my phone '7:45.' I walked out of the cafeteria and checked how far hall was that the class was in. I decided it was close enough to walk to, and headed over there. As I walked into the classroom, 20 pairs of eyes turned towards me. I kept my head up, and walked over to an empty desk next to a guy with messy brown hair. I sat down and took out one of my notebooks and pen. I started to doodle in my notebook, and noticed a shift in the seat next to me. I could see the boy next to me staring at me from the corner of my eye and decided to ignore it until I heard him take in a deep breath and spoke,

"Kara?" He asked unexpectantly

I looked over and met his eyes, and took in a deep breath to the familiar face

"Robert…"

"You go to school here?"

"Yeah…I want to be a singer."

"Right, I remember you saying that when we were dating."

I nodded and looked away when I felt another presence enter the room. I noticed it was the teacher and redirected my attention to him. When he got to the podium up front he put down his papers and smiled at the whole class.

"Hey, I am Mr. Miller. I am going to be teaching you all about Electric Music Techniques." He put on another big smile, and when everyone stayed serious it slid off his face, "Okay well, let's get started."

He started teaching the class, and I took notes about possible things that would be on the test. 30 minutes passed before a folded piece of paper landed on my desk coming from my right. I looked over at Robert and his eyes travelled to the note and back to mine. I sighed and opened the note to see what it said.

I'm sorry for everything that happened in high school.

Let me make it up to you.

7:00 pm on Saturday.

I scribbled a 'no thank you' on the paper and when I was sure the teacher wasn't looking threw it back on his desk. I didn't get another note back, and looked over at him to see him concentrating on what the teacher was saying and scribbling down notes. I let out a deep breath and continued with my notes until class was over.

I finally finished classes at 3:50 pm with a lunch break, and started walking back to my dorm to change for the Martial Arts Team Audition at 4:30. When I got back I found Layla relaxing on her bed with her laptop and headphones. She looked up at me as I walked in and I sent her a smile. She clicked something on her laptop and took an ear bud out.

"So are you going to that audition?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't feel insulted if you don't make the team." She said with concern

"They would be idiots, to not let me on the team." I said as I walked to the closet to change.

I pulled on my sports bra over the one I was wearing, and grabbed my blue gi out of the drawer and slipped it on over my undergarments. As I was about to walk out, I turned around to Layla who still had an ear bud out of her ear.

"I would like the support, if you wanna come and cheer me on."

"I would love to."

She put her laptop down and pulled the other ear bud out of her ear before grabbing her purse and following me out the door. We got outside of the dorm, and Layla let out a groan.

"What's up?" I asked

"The gym is on the other side of campus, and I don't have a car."

"I don't know if it helps, but I have a motorcycle. We can ride over there together."

"I have always wanted to ride a motorcycle." Layla said eagerly.

I de-capsulized my motorcycle and handed Layla my helmet. She almost handed it back, but I insisted she wear it. She slipped it over her head and got on the motorcycle behind me. She wrapped her arms around my torso, and I speed off toward the gym. We walked inside, and took a seat in two of the many empty chairs. Finally, the two guys who were at the booth yesterday stepped up on the stage. The one with blond hair started speaking,

"Okay, welcome to the martial arts team auditions. I'm Jason and this is Eric. Everyone is going to come on stage, one at a time and show off what they can do. No opponent, just you showing us what you can do. Once everyone has auditioned, we will give you the names of who has made it. So let's start with Kenneth Marcs."

A short guy with long black hair stepped on the stage, and started punching and kicking the air. He finished in two minutes, and bowed before stepping off the stage. Jason continued calling out names, and after 10 tryouts he picked up the list to call the next name. He let out a sigh and called out, "Kara Son!" I smiled and stood up to walk up on stage. I heard the many whispers from guys in the audience, and saw them pointing at me while whispering, "It's a girl."

I let out a deep sigh, and took a stance. I punched the air a few times, before sending my foot out for a kick. I walked in some circles and sent out a roundhouse kick. I back-flipped and landed on one foot with my other one out in a kick. I punched the air and squatted and turned for another roundhouse. I stood up with my back to the crowd and did a twist back flip and faced the crowd before bowing and smiling down at Jason and Eric. I stepped off stage and took my seat next to Layla. 5 more guys auditioned before Jason and Eric got back on stage to announce who made it onto the team. Jason pulled out a sheet of paper and started speaking,

"Okay, thank you all for auditioning. We ask you to not get upset if you did not make the team. So here is who made the team: Kenneth Marcus, Nick Vans, Mark Stein, Greg Hopkins, and Jack Jenkins. Thank you all for auditioning."

"What!" I screamed before anyone could stand up and leave

Jason and Eric looked over at me and before Eric had a chance to speak Jason did, "We're sorry you're just not good enough to be on the team."

"That is a bunch of bullshit! You just don't want a girl on the team." I yelled

"Exactly, because a girl won't do anything but bring the team down." He said snidely

"Do you think you can beat me in a fight?" I asked as I started walking up to the stage.

"I won't hurt a girl." He said to me

"I won't be the one getting hurt." I said as I made my way to stand in front of him

He smiled and pushed Eric away before pulling off his shirt.

"Fine, you want to fight? Let's fight."

We both took our stances, and I thought to myself 'I know I'm stronger than him, but I can't use to much power and risk anyone tracing my ki.' I studied Jason's stance and instantly knew how to take him down quickly. Eric blew a whistle and I took off towards him, and sent a kick into the opening. I heard a thud, and he went down just to get back up. He sent a punch to my face which I easily dodged, and a kick to my stomach which hit. I growled deeply and stood up straight and faced him in a stance. He smirked before sending another punch towards my torso, which I caught and flipped him over my shoulder. I heard an echoing thud, and watched as he tried to stand up. Eric started the count and when he got to 8 Jason stood up and wiped his mouth. Before sending a surprise punch towards my face which landed, and caused me to go down. I heard the count and checked my lip to find out it was bleeding. I stood up when he reached 5 and decided to end this. I sent a low roundhouse kick which he jumped over, and from that sent another regular roundhouse kick, which hit in his torso, and then grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder one last time. He hit the stage hard, and I let out a breath as Eric started the count for the last time.

After Eric got to 10 he rushed on stage to help Jason stand up. As they were walking off the stage, Jason turned around and said, "Welcome to the martial arts team, Kara."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: YAY LONG CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy cause this chapter I spent the most of 2 days writing. There are a couple time skips...but that's because going day by day gets boring after a while. The next chapter is going to have a big time skip as well, so we can get on with the story. I hope by chapter 10, 11, or 12 to have the start of a lot of the main drama in the story. Thanks for always reading xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters in the show mentioned in this chapter. I only own Kara, Layla, Jason, and Eric**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I received a phone call around 8:30 in the morning from an unknown number. When I answered it, it was Nikki from the Jazz Bar letting me know that I got the job. She told me my first shift was today starting at 5:00pm to 10:00pm for the dinner shift. I thanked her, and continued my day as usual. While I was on my way to lunch from my first class, I saw out in the field of grass Jason and Eric practicing Martial Arts. I continued to walk by, while taking glances over at them and eventually Jason noticed me walk by.

"Kara!" He yelled from across the field

I stopped walking and looked back over to where they were and noticed Jason was running towards me. He stopped in front of me and took a deep breath before asking,

"You want to train with us? We don't have practice today, but Eric and I like to practice for at least an hour every day."

"I'm just going to beat you into a pulp." I responded sarcastically

"Please, I let you win."

I continued to stare at him and he just smiled slightly. I shook my head in disbelief while saying,

"Just yesterday you hated me…it just takes me proving myself at Martial Arts to gain your friendship."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have been so rude to you if you didn't want to join the team. Also your attitude didn't help much either."

I just shook my head before looking out at the field where Eric stood waiting for Jason to return. I smiled and waved at him, and he continued to look at me blankly while crossing his arms. I looked back at Jason and motioned towards the café.

"I'm actually headed for lunch. Would you like to join?"

"Sure, Eric and I haven't eaten yet."

Jason jogged back over to where Eric was, and Eric got back in form before Jason shook his head no and, I assume, told him that I invited them for lunch. I saw Eric shrug his shoulders, and they both jogged back to where I was standing waiting for them. We all walked towards the café, while Jason and I joked and laughed and Eric stayed silent.

-2 weeks later-

Juggling school, work, and Martial Arts club was harder than I thought it would be. It was getting so difficult that I was actually relieved that Song Writing Club was cancelled due to not enough sign ups. I was never this busy in my whole life, and adjusting was a bit difficult. Somehow though I managed through it, and was able to do well in my classes and make most of the Martial Arts practices and all my work shifts. I was glad that it was a Saturday and I had no classes and no work, which means the only thing I had to worry about was Martial Arts practice. I took advantage of the morning to sleep in, and as soon as I woke up I put on a tank top and sweats before packing all my laundry and taking it down stairs to start on.

I took up 2 washer machines for my laundry, and finished it within 2 hours. I checked the time on my phone and realized that I only had 30 minutes to eat lunch and get to the field for martial arts practice. I quickly went back to the room and placed my hamper of folded clothes next to my bed, and saying 'Hi' to Layla and running back out the door. I quickly de-capsulized my motorcycle and hopped on and rode towards the café. I served myself lunch which consisted of dry roast beef, and chunky mashed potatoes. I sat down at a table in the back and started eating the food. 'I really miss Mom's cooking.' I thought to myself while eating the average food. I finished with 5 minutes to get to the field, and quickly brought my dishes to the cleaning area, before heading outside and de-capsulizing my motorcycle to head towards the field where practice is held.

I arrived with a group of guys staring at me, as I removed my helmet and shook out my hair before putting it up into a high ponytail. I didn't even capsulize my motorcycle and threw the helmet down next to it as I ran up to the guys still staring at me. I looked at them all and asked,

"Why are all of you staring? Am I late or something?"

I quickly took out my phone to check the time only to find out I arrived just in time. I looked back up to find the guys back to their original conversations and shrugged my shoulders while taking a seat on the grass and waiting for Eric and Jason. They finally arrived after 5 minutes and as they were walking up to the group stared at my motorcycle while passing it. They came up with confused faces and Jason asked,

"Who's motorcycle?"

"Mine." I said hesitantly

"Cool."

I smiled and nodded and Jason stood up in front of us, while Eric stood behind us.

"Okay, so before we get started on training, I have an announcement to make. The sports banquet is coming up in a week, and it is very important that we all go. It is mandatory. Your tickets are for free, and it is a formal event so dress nice. This is an opportunity to raise money for the different sports teams, and we would appreciate it if you could invite family to come and enjoy."

"Are you basically asking if we can ask our parents to come and supply money for the sports program?"

"It doesn't have to be parents…but yes. Tickets are 10 zeni, and there will be chances to donate to the various teams."

The whole group nodded with various okay's and Jason decided that was enough for announcements before announcing the training that would be done today. We finished our martial arts training within an hour and half, and everyone was sweating and breathing heavily. Although I could train for a lot longer, I could feel the fatigue settling in quick. 'This bracelet doesn't just make a difference in my ki signature, it actually reduces my strength and stamina unless I power up.' I sighed and started walking back to my motorcycle to head back to my dorm. While walking Jason came up behind me and poked my shoulder blade where my tattoo was.

"When did you get that?" He asked

"Oh, it's not that old. I got it my senior year of highschool on my 18th birthday."

I couldn't stop the memories of Mirai that surfaced in my mind and I had to use all my will power to not scream right then and there. Jason waved a hand in front of my face and I looked at him while the memories quickly went away. He looked at me curiously and I waved it off as none of his business. He looked around and I started to turn away to head back to my motorcycle, when he grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked back at him, and I noticed him gulp before he scratched his head nervously. I continued to look at him, and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What's up Jason?" I asked curiously

"I…um…I have a question." He said nervously

"Well spit it out already."

He continued to look at me and let out a sigh before quickly asking,

"Would you…maybe…want to go to the banquet with me…as my date."

"Seriously? You were nervous to ask me to the banquet with you?"

He looked at me, and I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I laughed lightly and put my hand on his arm.

"I would love to attend the banquet as your date Jason."

He beamed up at me, and I smiled back before turning around towards my motorcycle and waved behind me as I boarded and drove away. A few hours later I decided I should call my family and ask them to come to the banquet. I dialed the house number on my cell phone and pressed send and held the phone against my ear while it rang. Finally, after 4 rings I heard Goten's voice across the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Goten it's Kara. Can you put mom on the phone?"

"Big Sister! I missed you!"

"I miss you too, and we might be able to see each other soon but you have to put mom on the phone."

"Okay."

I heard shuffling on the line and then Goten yelling out 'Mom!' I heard steps walking over and her scolding Goten for yelling so loud, when she was only in the next room. She picked up the phone and I heard Goten whisper 'It's Big Sister.'

"Kara?" She asked

"Hey, mom."

"Oh, it's so good to hear from you. Is there anything you need? When are you coming by to visit? It's so lonely without you or Gohan here, and your father insists on taking Goten out as much as possible to train. I swear the last thing we need is another monster running around."

"Mom, Goten has been a monster running around since you have decided to teach him the basics of martial arts. And, visiting was pretty much why I was calling. My school is holding a Sports Banquet in a week, and I wanted to invite you all to come."

"Oh, what sport are you in dear?"

"Do you really need to ask mom? I'm the on the martial arts team. Only girl on the team." I said with pride

"Of course, martial arts. We will be sure to come. Be sure to invite Gohan and Videl. What day is it and what time?"

"It's next Saturday, and it starts at 7:00 pm. It's a fundraiser to raise money for the sports programs."

"Oh, you should invite Bulma, she would love to donate to her god daughter's school."

"She might bring Mirai mom, and I can't see him just yet." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. It would be nice to have Bulma there.

"Darling, she already knows the situation, just tell her you don't want him there, and she won't bring him."

"Okay…" I said defeated

"Well I have to go and finish cleaning the kitchen. I can't wait to see you next week honey. Good Night. Love you."

"Night, Love you too mom."

I heard the click of the phone hanging up and sighed while leaning back onto my pillow. I decided it would be best to call Bulma before Gohan because if I didn't than mom would, and I can't risk her forgetting to tell Bulma not to bring Mirai. I dialed her number and let it ring in my ear 2 times before I heard Vegeta answer the phone.

"Who is this, and how did you get this number?"

"It's Kara, can you give the phone to Bulma."

I heard him grunt before yelling out at the top of his lungs, 'Bulma! The Kakabrat is on the phone!' I heard a click and Bulma's voice over the line,

"Hello? Gohan?"

"No, it's Kara." I responded

"Oh, Hello Kara, how are you?"

I heard the click of Vegeta hanging up his side of the phone and answered her question

"I'm good…I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you like to come to the sports banquet my school is holding? It's a fundraiser to raise money for the sports program. If you want to come, can you…not bring Mirai."

"Oh I would love to come, and I promise I won't bring Mirai. Can I bring Vegeta?"

"I don't care if you bring Trunks and Vegeta…just keep them in control. Mom, Dad, Goten, Gohan and Videl are coming as well."

"Okay well when is it? And where?"

"It's next Saturday at 7:00pm, at West City Art Academy."

"Okay, well we will be there."

"Thank you Bulma."

"It's no problem, have a good night Kara."

"You too."

We both hung up the phone and I decided to make one last phone call to Gohan before going to bed for the night. I dialed his cell number and let it ring once, before a male voice answered,

"Gohan's phone, this is Mirai speaking."

I gaped before speaking in a deep voice, "Can I speak to Gohan?"

"Who is this?" Mirai asked

"Um…Kyle. Can you just give the phone to Gohan please?"

I heard Gohan in the background asking Mirai who is it, and Mirai tells him it's Kyle. 'Who the hell is Kyle?' Gohan asks, but then I hear shuffling, and Gohan taking the phone and speaking into it.

"Hello, who are you?"

I lost the deep voice and answered normally, "I'm so glad you picked up your phone. It's Kara. I just didn't want Mirai to know."

Gohan sighed and I heard a door open and close before he answered.

"Okay, what's up Kyle?"

I laughed lightly at him using my made up name before inviting him to the Sports Banquet.

"Sure, I would love to go and I'm sure Videl would to. You don't want him to go?"

"Absolutely not."

"Okay, no problem. I'll see you then."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

I heard him hang up the phone, and I sighed and laid back into my bed when Layla opened the door and came inside with two pizzas in hand. I perked up at the smell, and got off my bed and walked over to the couch with the end table in front of it where the pizza was sitting. She held up a movie case titled 'The Ring.' And said

"I think it would be nice to have a movie night, and nothings better than an old classic horror film."

I laughed and she popped the DVD in the player before sitting next to me and serving herself some pizza. We started watching the movie and eating, and enjoyed the rest of the night inside.

-1 week later (Day of Banquet)-

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body before walking out into my room. I found Layla sitting on the bed with her laptop, and she looked up as I stepped out and she exited out of whatever she was doing and walked over to the bathroom to take her shower and start getting ready. I turned on the blow dryer and started blow drying my hair while brushing out. Layla got out of the shower when I was almost done, and after about 2 more minutes of drying my hair I put my hair in a low pony tail. I then walked into the walk in closet and started getting dressed. I left my bra off, because of the kind of dress I was wearing and picked up the dress to put it on. It was a black dress, completely covered in lace flowers. The under fabric was cut low, and the lace above it went up to the neck line, and created the collar and sleeves. (AN: I'll put a link of the dress at the Author Note at the end.) I slipped on some simple cream flats with a small bow on the top and walked out of the closet.

Layla walked in after me, and I got some of my makeup out to start it. I decided it would be better to go more natural on my makeup. I put on a golden brown color on my eyelids, and lines the inside of my eyes with eyeliner. I popped out my mascara and combed it through my eyelashes. Layla joined me to finish her makeup and stayed simple with only eyeliner and mascara. I finished my makeup with some light pink lipstick, and handed Layla the red lipstick she was looking for. I let my hair out of the low ponytail and fixed it up into a cute bun with my bangs and few other pieces of hair out. I put some simple studs in my ears, and turned away from the mirror when I was satisfied with my look.

When Layla was finished she walked towards me and asked,

"How do I look." While she twirled

She was wearing a form fitting one sleeve green dress. The sleeve reached her mid arm, and she made up the simplicity of the dress with a matching set of beaded earrings with feathers and necklace. She wore 2 inch black heels, and her hair was up in a slick ponytail, with her bangs bumped on top. Her makeup was simple, with shocking red lipstick. I smiled at her and said

"You look great."

We grabbed our purses and walked out of the door together and waited downstairs for our ride to the other side of campus. Jason finally came around with Eric in his car, and Layla and I walked outside to meet up with them. We drove for 5 minutes to the other side of campus, and had difficulty finding parking, but finally decided to walk half a block to the building that the Banquet was being held in. Layla had to purchase her ticket because she wasn't on a sports team and we made our way inside. We found a table and sat down waiting for the rest of the team.

"Did anyone invite family?" Jason asked

"I did. I invited my mom, dad, two brothers, and my god mother, god father, and god brother." I responded with a smile

"That's a lot." He laughed "I invited my Grandmother, and mother."

We continued talking about different things, and I looked up at the door and saw my mother looking around with my dad next to her with his hand on the small of her back. Gohan was right behind her hand in hand with Videl, and Goten was of the side talking to Trunks. I didn't see Bulma yet, but I got up to walk over to my family.

"Hey, that's my family over there. I'm going to bring them over here."

Everyone nodded and I stood up and walked over to where my mother was standing. As soon as her eyes landed on me she dived away from my father and hugged me. I hugged her back, and after a few minutes had to peel her away from me. My father came up to me next and squeezed me, and finally Gohan and Videl each gave me a hug.

"Kara…what did you do to your beautiful hair?" My mom asked

"I dyed it. I wanted a different look."

Goten and Trunks walked over, and I lowered myself and opened my arms for my little brother. At first he crossed his arms and said,

"Trunks said I'm too old for hugs."

"Oh is that so? Well to bad for you I'm not." I scooped him up in my arms before he could run away, and he melted and hugged me back. I put him back down and turned slightly to focus on Trunks. He put his arms out in front of him ready to push me away and I rolled my eyes before starting to get up. I heard Trunks let out a sigh and put his arms down, and that was when I changed my mind and scooped him up in a hug as well. As I was hugging him he was squirming trying to get out of my grip. I put him down and he started straightening his clothes with a disgusted look on his face, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide. I waited with them for Bulma, and finally I saw her blue hair walk through the door with Vegeta next to her. Everyone that she passed stared at her, and she made her way towards the group. She gave hugs to everyone, and Vegeta just stared at all of us.

"Come on I want you to meet my friends." I said while walking towards my friends who I left at the table. Everyone followed me, and when we reached the table all my friends stared at the big group of people. Layla had her eyes stuck on Bulma, Jason and Eric's eyes kept switching from Videl to my dad. I waved my hand in front of each of their faces and Layla was the first to come back down to earth.

"Is that…Bulma Briefs?" She asked with awe in her eyes

"Let me introduce everyone. Layla, Jason, Eric this is Bulma Briefs and her husband Vegeta my god parents, and their son Trunks my god brother." I walked over to my family to introduce them as well, "This is my mom Chi Chi and my dad Goku Son. My little brother Goten, my twin brother Gohan and his girlfriend and my adopted sister Videl Satan."

My father shook hands with Layla and when he went to shake Jason and Eric's hand they kept staring at him. My father looked at them curiously and back at me causing me to laugh.

"Jason, Eric, be respectful and shake my father's hand."

They did as told, and finally lost the awe in their eyes. We all talked at the table and finally met with Jason's family and the rest of the martial arts team. Music was playing and people started walking out to the dance floor. Bulma dragged Vegeta with her and my mother dragged my dad. Soon Gohan and Videl joined them, and Jason came up beside me and took my hand.

"Would you like to dance Kara?"

I stood up with him and smiled while he led me to the dance floor. After a while of regular dancing a slow song came on, and Jason held me close while we swayed to the music. I laid my head on his chest, and when I looked back up into his eyes all I saw was the ocean blue of Mirai's, and when I stood normal to look at him, I saw Mirai's face completely. I gasped and Jason asked,

"What's wrong?"

The face faded away and became normal, and I smiled at him before shaking my head and saying nothing. We continued dancing and I couldn't keep the thoughts of Mirai out of my head. Before I knew it the night started coming to a close, and it was time for my family to leave. Bulma donated a chunk of money to the martial arts team which we thanked her greatly for, and I said goodbye to everyone while they all got in cars to drive back home. Finally it was just Jason, Layla and Me outside the building where the Sports Banquet was being held. Jason held my hand as we walked back to his car, and he drove us back to our dorm. I told Layla to go on ahead, and she nodded before getting out of the car and walking into the dormitory. Jason looked over at me, and I looked back still clouded with thoughts of Mirai.

"What's wrong Kara?" He asked

"What? Nothing…nothing's wrong." I said nervously

"Did you not have fun on this date? Cause I really did try."

"No, the date was fun…maybe next time it can be just us?"

"So there's a next time?" He asked with hope in his eyes

"Yes. Just text me okay."

I started to get out of the car, and before climbing out I turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. He had a stunned expression on his face, as I got out of the car. And, as he was driving off I waved and walked into the dormitory. I got onto the elevator and touched my lips. 'I have to get over Mirai. I don't think I can stand having the taste of him on my lips whenever I kiss someone else.'

* * *

**Me: Okay so here is the link for the dress Kara wears sphotos-a. xx. fbcdn hphotos-ash3/ p480x480/600794 _467487296673564 _2017355374 _n. jpg (Just take out all the spaces) and one for the dress Layla wears www. bigblondehair wp-content /uploads /2012 /09 /Haute -Hippie -Asymmetric -Shirred -Dress .png (Again just take out all the spaces. Also her shoes were black)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Authors Note

Hey everyone who has read my story. I just thought I should inform you that I am currently having writers block for my story. It's not that I don't know what I want to write and how it's going to look...but what I have written now just isn't up to my standards. So I'm going to re-write some of it, change the order and make it much more interesting. It may take a while, but it's going to get done. Thanks for reading, and understanding

Love Kara Son


End file.
